


Set-It-All-Right

by AKK



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X/1999
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-20
Updated: 2006-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKK/pseuds/AKK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When working without having slept for days, Subaru accidentally summons the ultimate disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set-It-All-Right

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a short piece of GR fanfic [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/bruinhilda/profile)[**bruinhilda**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/bruinhilda/) wrote ages ago on the Ranger-L mailing list. :)

Subaru watched, horrified, how the apparition he'd accidentally called into being stomped through Tokyo. The Sunshine 60 was toppled over by a sway of its hips. The Rainbow Bridge crumpled under its feet. In the distance, Godzilla hastily crawled off a certain coffee mug and vanished backstage, while the creature bent Tokyo Tower.   
Subaru knew it had been stupid to try a set-it-all-right spell while running on less than four hours of sleep-- for the whole week.   
The creature's eyes lit up when it spotted him.   
He shook. He was doomed-- at least his virginity was!  
Nothing withstood  
\--a _fanfic author_!


End file.
